My Muse
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Dimitri Belikov, famous Russian artist has been stuck on what to paint for the longest time. Will a chance encounter with a beautiful brown haired beauty bring his inspiration back? Entered in the Banner Bunny contest
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own the plot, all known characters belong to Richelle Mead. Beta by: KCLutz4475

Summary: Dimitri Belikov, famous Russian artist has been stuck on what to paint for the longest time. Dimitri has people hounding him for his next great art piece, but all Dimitri wants to do is find his lost inspiration. Will a chance encounter with a beautiful brown haired beauty bring his inspiration back?

Dimitri's POV

I pace around my art room, looking at my half completed painting with disgust. For weeks now, I've been attempting to create a new work of art, but nothing I paint seems to be good enough. I've lost count of all the half started paintings thrown in the closet, because I can't look at them; I have a feeling I will destroy them. I don't want to do the same old thing that I'm known for, I want to do something different, but I have no inspiration. I think it might have been my move to America that caused my inspiration to leave me, while in Russia I had no problems creating works of art. But here living in Montana, nothing. I sigh in frustration and after throwing my brush down I stalk out of the room and make my way to my bedroom deciding that maybe a hike would help me to clear my mind, I've always enjoyed hiking, it was very peaceful.

Once I was showered and had changed into clean clothes, I grabbed my backpack and filled it with water, food, a sketch pad, pencils, pens and colored pencils in case I saw something that sparked my inspiration; fat chance. Once I had everything ready I grabbed my iPod and left the house making my way over to my black GMC Sierra Denali pickup. I opened the door, fling my backpack inside and then climbed in. I drove till I got to my favorite hiking trail, parked and made my way to the beginning of the trail; I put my ear buds in, hit play and began to walk.

It's a beautiful day and I'm finally at peace, I know this trial like the back of my hand; one of the only things that I know for sure here without having to ask for directions. I keep walking to I get to the meadow, I sit down against a tree and after getting a drink, I pull out my sketch pad and a pencil and hope for inspiration to hit me. I hover over my pad with pencil in hand waiting and hoping for something to hit me. I start to sketch nothing of great importance just shapes, trees and other wildlife.

After half an hour of doodling, I get a feeling that I'm being watched, I look up from my sketch pad and see that no one is around. I turn my head left and nothing, but when I turn my head right, I see a pair of big brown eyes staring at me. The eyes hold me captive, I can tell that they are human not animal so I don't have the fear of being eaten. I don't know if it's all a dream or reality, the brown eyes don't look away from me and I can't look away from them. I slowly start to get up, grabbing my backpack in the process. I make sure to not break eye contact and begin to make my way towards the brown eyes, but that's when the owner makes a run for it.

I chase after the mystery person, wanting to know who they were and why they were staring at me. I've always been a fast runner, but this person seems to be a bit faster, soon though I'm about ten feet behind and I see that I am chasing a girl, she has long brown hair that is flowing out behind her and long legs. I almost stumble, but I catch myself and get a burst of speed so that I can get closer to her. She turns her head and a frightened expression crosses her face and that's when I realize that she is long lost Egyptian Princess Isis or someone who is a dead ringer for her.

I hear her gasp and begin to run faster, I realized that I had slowed down and so I picked up my speed again, she turns her head again to look back at me and that's when she trips over a fallen tree branch, I can tell that I won't make it to her in time to save her, but I push myself to run even faster. I watch in horror as I see her fall flat on her face, she doesn't move and I'm worried that she is terribly hurt. I make it to her side a few minutes after she falls and crouch down beside her when she still doesn't move after I shake her shoulder I know that she has hit her head. I gently turn her over and I'm stunned from the beauty of her face. I have to shake my head to clear my mind and that's when I see a tiny cut on her forehead that's bleeding, I look around her head and notice a rock near her head. I check her pulse and I'm glad to find that it's still strong; I gently pick her up and jog back to my truck.

Upon reaching my truck I shift the unconscious beauty in my arms so that I can open the passenger side door and gently place her on the seat, I put the seat belt over her making sure that she won't get injured while we are driving and throw my backpack into the back. After closing her door, I jog around to the driver's side, get in and begin the drive back to my house. As soon as I reach my house, I pull into my rarely used garage which has a door that leads into the mudroom. I get out and then pick up the sleeping beauty and carry her into my house and up to the spare bedroom, next to mine. I place her on the bed and then go to my art room and begin painting the beauty that is lying in my guest room.

A/N: So this is my first trip into the VA world, the chapters are going to be most likely short as this is being entered in a contest. I hope you all enjoy this story. *waves*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I only own the plot, all known characters belong to Richelle Mead. Beta by: KCLutz4475

Rose's POV

I've been on the run ever since I found out that my twin sister Isis was killed by rebel forces in a bid to gain the throne. I'm the youngest and was always considered the wild one; I was returning home one night from a night out clubbing with my friend Lissa and that's when I came across two people talking about Isis's death. I learned everything about what happen, when and who did it. I let out a tiny gasp, but I guess it wasn't as quiet as I thought, because the two men turned in my direction and when they saw me, they started towards me, I ran and I have been running ever since.

I have been in America now for a couple of weeks; Montana specifically, the good thing is that no one here seems to recognize me for which I am thankful for. I have no money and only the clothes on my back which are starting to get frayed. I eat scrapes and sometimes people feel sorry for me and they give me a meal or two, a warm shower and a place to sleep for the night. There were many people that suggested that I stay with them for awhile, but I always told them that I had to keep going. It had been almost a whole day since I last ate and I decided to head into the woods to see if I could find some berries to eat or maybe there was someone having a picnic and I could either get something from them or steal something.

I never thought that my life would end up like this; walking around in the same clothes for days on end, barely eating anything and having no money. I was passing by a meadow, when I saw an extremely handsome man leaning up against a tree with a sketch pad on his propped up knees and a pencil in his hand. I couldn't see the color of his eyes, but his hair was shoulder length from what I could tell and it was a few shades lighter than mine. I stared at him for the longest time, but suddenly his head shot up and he looked all around him, I tried to hide in the trees more, but as soon as his eyes made contact with mine I couldn't look away from his brown eyes and it seemed that he couldn't look away from mine. I had never seen someone as handsome as him before; we stared at each other for the longest time, but when he started to move that's when my brain kicked in and I started to run.

I ran and ran I looked over my shoulder to see that he was still following me; I gasped and picked up my speed. I hoped that I would be able to throw him off my tracks, but when I turned around again, I saw that he was still following me. I tripped over something and went crashing to the ground hitting my head as well.

My eyes began to flutter open and I also felt that I was lying on something soft; I opened my eyes fully and sat up slowly taking in my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room, there was a fireplace directly in front of the bed that I was laying on which I noticed was a four poster bed, to the right of the bed was French doors that I saw were open. The doors opened up onto a balcony and a window on the other side of the fireplace, the carpet was white to match the white comforter on the bed as well as the sheer curtains on the posts of the bed.

I knew that I have never seen anything like this room before and I wonder if the people that killed my sister kidnapped me, but if that was the case why would they put me in a nice bedroom; you think that they would put me in a dungeon. I slowly got off the bed and walked over to the closed door and tried the handle, I was pleased to find out that I wasn't locked in here. I walked out of the room and decided to go left, I passed no one and on occasion I stopped to open a door here and there to see if I could get any indication of where I was.

I found a library, a huge bathroom and a swimming pool. I had to pull myself away from the pool room, because I really wanted to go for a swim, but knew that I had to find out where I was and how to get out of here. The next door I opened was an art room and that's when I saw him, the man who was chasing me through the woods before I woke up here. I didn't know what to do, should I go to him and demand him to tell me where I was and who he was or do I try to sneak out of the room without him noticing me and make a run for it. I had just made up my mind to make a run for it when he shifted and I caught a glimpse of what he was painting... it was me.

I gasped and he spun around and looked at me and said with a slight Russian accent "Oh I'm so sorry that I wasn't with you when you awoken."

"It's fine." I mumbled to afraid that this was all some sort of horrible trick he was playing to get me to trust him.

"Please come in and take a look." He said with a smile, I nodded and then slowly walked into the room, as I got closer to him, he moved so that I was able to get the full look of the painting, I was amazed at how beautiful he made me look on paper. I've always known that I was beautiful, but to see myself done in painting form and well for that matter; was a shock.

He came to stand next to me and said, "Do you like it Princess Isis?"

I was shocked to know that he knew my sister. I turned to him and said, "It's very beautiful, but I'm not Isis, I'm her twin Rose."

"Oh I'm deeply sorry Princess Rose; please forgive me for not knowing."

I gave him a small smile while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, but this man seemed to know that I was sad, because he said, "Why are you about to cry, Roza? Is it something that I've said?"

"No it's nothing that you said."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know if I can trust you. I don't even know who you are."

"Dimitri Belikov and anything that you tell me will be kept between us."

"Dimitri Belikov, the famous Russian artist?"

"The one in the same." He said and then smiled cheekily at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your art is amazing."

"Thank you, now would you please tell me why you are about to cry?"

"It's a long story."

"Alright then, let me clean up a bit and then we can go and have a seat somewhere comfortable."

"Alright I just hope that I'm not making a big mistake in trusting you."

He placed his hand on my cheek and said, "Roza, I promise you that I will never harm you and I will help you in any way that I can."

I nodded my head and when he took his hand from my cheek the warmth that I felt with it there, left. Dimitri washed his hands and then he escorted me out of the room and down the hall until we came to a study. He guided me into one of the chairs by the fireplace and took the one opposite me and asked me to tell him what was wrong.

A/N: Hope y'all enjoying the world that I'm creating *waves* until next time


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I only own the plot, all known characters belong to Richelle Mead. Beta by: KCLutz4475

Dimitri's POV

As I sat listening to Roza's story, I was getting angry that she was living in fear. No one should have to live in fear; I vowed to myself that I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that Roza was safe. I don't know what it was about this girl, but I could tell that she was different from the others that I have been with. Even though I haven't known her for very long it doesn't matter to me; she was special and I knew it and it wasn't just because she was an Egyptian Princess.

When Rose finished her story, I saw that she had tears falling down her face and my heart ached for her. I got out of my chair and went to kneel in front of her, she raised her head to look at me and I wiped the tears that were streaming down her face with my thumbs; she gave me a watery smile and I returned it.

"I'm sorry for crying." Roza said with a sniffle.

"Roza, please don't apologize for crying; what you went through was terrible. I'm going to help you in any way possible." I say to her in earnest.

She sniffled again and I placed a kiss on her cheek and asked her if she wanted to go to the kitchen with me to get something to eat, she nodded her head so I stood and helped her to her feet. Without letting go of one of her hands we walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat. When we got to the kitchen we looked until we found something that Roza wanted to have and after making it, we sat down and had a quiet lunch. I was trying to figure out how to go about helping her to get revenge for her sister, but I would figure out something.

I looked over to Roza and I could still see the sadness in her eyes, I figured that she might like a tour of the house; because there was no way that I was going to let her leave to fend for herself anymore. I was too involved now to let her slip away from me. After lunch I asked her if she would like to have a tour of the house and she agreed so after placing the dishes in the sink, I took her hand again and showed her all the rooms in the house. She didn't seem all that surprised to find out that my bedroom was not that far from hers. She was in love with the huge library that I had, but she seemed to favor the art room more. I showed her around my bedroom and that's when it hit me that she didn't have any clothes other than what was on her back at this present time and I knew that we were going to have to go out to get her some clothes. I finished with the tour and then I said, "So is there anywhere in particular that you like to shop?"

"Shop? Why would I need to shop?"

"Well I highly doubt that you want to walk around wearing those clothes and I'm guessing that you would like something more comfortable to sleep in."

"It would be nice to have more clothes, but I have to travel light so I can't be bogged down with suitcases of clothes while I'm on the run."

"Mo dorogaya Roza, do you honestly think that after promising to help you that I would kick you out of my house?"

She looked at me confused and then said, "You want me to stay here with you?"

"Only if you want to," I said to her.

I casted my eyes down from looking into her eyes. She looked at me for a few minutes and then flung her arms around my neck and started to cry again. I wrapped my arms around her and while rubbing my hand up and down her back I tried to calm her by telling her that everything was going to be alright.

After a few minutes she pulled back from the hug and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I'm sorry for crying again, but you are the first person that I've come across that is willing to help me. Others have been kind, but not to the extent that you are."

"Think nothing of it mo Roza." I said while smiling at her, she smiled back and then told me that any place would be fine to get some clothes at. I nodded my head and decided that the mall would be the best place. I asked her if she wanted to go now and she agreed. We went down to my truck and after helping her in; I got in myself and drove to the mall.

I knew that if there were any problems, I would be able to take care of it, but I didn't think that anyone was going to try anything in a crowded mall... but you can never tell. On the way to the mall, I could tell that there was something bothering Roza and when I asked her what was wrong she answered with a question.

"Are you sure that you want to help me and have me living in your house?"

"Roza, I am too involved now to let you go out on your own without some sort of protection. I don't know what it is about you, but I know that I'm never letting you out of my life. I don't mean that in a creepy stalker way..."

"Don't worry Dimitri" Roza cut me off "I know what you mean."

I smiled over at her, glad that it was me that had found her in the woods and not someone who was chasing her. We reached the mall and after parking we walked in to the mall holding hands and began to look for clothes for her to wear. She picked out some jeans, t-shirts, a couple dresses, new shoes, undergarments, and nightgowns. We then got her some toiletries, make-up and a new necklace that she thought was pretty. Once we had everything that she need, we had lunch and then made our way back home again.

When we got home and I carried all of Roza's bags up to her room and left her to put the things where she wanted them. I told her that I would be in the art room should she need me and after placing a kiss on my cheek and thanking me; I walked out of the room glad that I was able to make her smile.

A/N: So there you have it, I still don't know what is going to happen in this story nor where it's going, but I hope that it will be awesome once it ends. Pics of some of Rose's new outfits can be found on my blog (link in profile) *waves* until next time.

Mo dorogaya Roza means my dear Rose. If 'my' is wrong my apologies, but I think that I have the right term for dear, a friend that speaks Russian gave me some words a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I only own the plot, all known characters belong to Richelle Mead.

Beta by: KCLutz4475

Dimka's POV

Over the next couple of days Roza and I got to know each other better and we found out that we had a lot of things in common. She was the first person to really understand the true me; plus it was also thanks to Roza that my inspiration came back. She was glad to sit for me and she loved all the paintings that I made, she even encouraged me to work on the ones that I thought were crap.

She was really sweet, but tough at the same time and I noticed that I was starting to have romantic feelings towards her. I didn't want to say anything to Roza about my feelings, because I wasn't sure if she would reciprocate my feelings, I mean she was a princess after all and I was nothing more than a painter; sure I was famous one, but I highly doubted that it was enough to win her affection.

She enjoyed exploring the forest that surrounded my house, but I always made sure to go with her, because you never know who or what was hiding out there. Roza also enjoyed checking out the shops in town, there wasn't a nightclub here in our part of town, there were a couple of them a couple miles out of town, but Roza wasn't interested in leaving to go to one. I could see that she missed the dancing, the drinking and the music that pumped out of the speakers of a nightclub, so I decided to fix that. One day while we were out, I let in a decorator to change one of the big rarely used rooms into a club.

I told Mia to make it look as much like a nightclub that she could and she promised me that when we got back that I wouldn't recognized the room and that I would feel like I was actually standing in a nightclub, instead of a room in my house. I thanked her and she said that it was a sweet thing that I was doing for my girlfriend, I stumbled over a reply, trying to explain that she wasn't my girlfriend when Roza walked in, she looked at me, but didn't acknowledged if she heard my comment or not, but I thought I detect sadness in her eyes.

When we got back that night, Mia had already left. I told Roza that I had a surprise for her and after covering her eyes, I walked her down to the hall to the room, opened the door and we walked in. She kept asking me what was going on and I told her that she will see soon enough, I was amazed at the amount of work that Mia was able to get done and the room looked great. I walked Roza to the middle of the room and then I removed her blindfold, she gasped when she saw what I had done, she looked all around her and then she flung her arms around my neck and squeezed me while thanking me repeatedly and telling me that I didn't have to go through all the trouble of changing a room just for her.

I pulled away from her so that I could look in her eyes and said, "Roza, it was no trouble to get this room changed over. I saw how sad that you were that there wasn't a club nearby and I just wanted to see you smile."

"You have done so much to make me smile Dimitri and I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for all your kindness and help."

"You're smiles are all the thanks that I need."

She gave me a smile and then reached up to place a kiss on my check. She then left the circle of my arms to go and explore the room. Three of the walls were painted black and the fourth wall was all mirrors. At one end was a bar, there was a disco ball hanging in the middle of the room and there were stars painted on the ceiling. Roza wandered around looking at everything while I just stood in the middle with a smile on my lips at her excitement.

When Roza saw everything that was in the room, she came back to my side and wrapped me in another hug. I heard her sigh when I wrapped my arms around her waist and I wondered yet again if I should tell her how I truly felt about her. There was really only two options tell her and find out that she feels the same for me or keep these feelings forever buried deep inside of me. My head was whirling at what option to pick so much so that I didn't even notice when Roza pulled back from me.

She ran her hand over my cheek and I looked into her eyes. No words were spoken between us; I wondered what she was thinking as she was staring at me. I had just come to the decision that I was going to tell her when she reached up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on my lips. My brain shut down, no thoughts were going through my brain, it was stuck on… she kissed me I can't believe that she kissed me. Just as my brain kicked back into function and screamed at me to kiss her back, Roza had already pulled away from the kiss. She buried her head against my chest and I was concerned that she regretted kissing me; I placed my hand on her face and gently lifted up her head so that she could look into my eyes.

Her eyes held sadness and I knew that it was my fault.

"Roza, please don't be sad."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"But I'm glad that you did."

"Huh?"

"Oh my dorogaya Roza, I've wanted to kiss you for so long and I had just come to the decision to tell you of my feelings when you kissed me. My brain could only process that you kissed me and that's why I didn't kiss you back."

"You mean you want to kiss me?"

"Yes and more than once."

To prove my point, I leaned down till my lips were an inch from hers, waiting to see if she would reject me. When she made no signs of protest, I pressed my lips to hers gently, she kissed me back and after a few minutes the kiss became heated. I ran my hands down to her hips and pulled her closer to me, Roza trailed her hands up my chest, over my shoulders and into my hair. The more that I pulled her closer, the more that she pulled on my hair.

I broke the kiss and we stared into each others eyes, chests heaving, that had to be the best kiss that I've ever had, not saying that I've kissed a lot of women, but the ones that I did, the kiss that I just shared with Roza was by far more intense. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So I guess that you like me as well Roza," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Comrade I do."

A/N: Aww their first kiss, hope that you all liked this chapter. Until next time *waves*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I only own the plot, all known characters belong to Richelle Mead. Beta by: KCLutz4475

BPOV

I was enjoying my time with Dimitri but I was really missing Lissa, I haven't been able to be in contact with her for a long time and I was worried about her. I knew that she was able to take care of herself but still I worried about her. We've been close since childhood, she was like another sister to me and on the day that I ran, I felt bad that she wasn't able to come with me.

I was sitting in the library trying to read but me thoughts were constantly on Lissa, where she was, who she was with and if she was alright. Dimitri was in his art studio pulling out his best paintings because he had a prospective buyer coming in to look over his work. I wasn't sure when the person was going to come nor how long said person was going to be here so I decided to stay in the library, even though I've been living in Dimitri's house for months now and going out with him to different places and there were no attempts to take me, I was still scared that the people that were hired to kill my sister and to look for me were still out there, biding there time till they were ready to do the same thing to me.

I cleared my mind and focused on the book that was sitting in my lap, I was pleased that it worked and I was about to lose myself in the world of my book. I didn't know how long I've been in the library but when I looked up upon hearing Dimitri enter the library I was surprised to see that it was almost dark

"Hey Dimitri, has your buyer been by yet?"

"Yes Roza, they just left a few minutes ago"

"Did they buy anything?"

"Yes they bought quite a few pieces actually"

"That's great Dimka, I'm pleased for you"

Dimitri smiled when I used the nickname that his family called him. I learned about his nickname a couple of weeks ago when his mother called to see how he was doing. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on his conversation but I didn't realize that he was on the phone when I walked into his study to see if he wanted to go for a swim with me, he had the phone on speaker so that he could talk to all his family while he did some work at the same time, when they hear me called his name upon entering the room, his mother asked him who that was using his nickname and it just sorta stuck with me, I asked him if it would be alright if I use it and he told me that it would be fine.

"So Roza, have you been reading this whole time?"  
>"Somewhat"<p>

"What do you mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"I've been thinking as well" I mumbled

"About what?"

"About my best friend Lissa. I haven't talked to her for a long time and I miss her. I hope that she is alright"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. I haven't had any contact with her since I ran, I didn't even have time to tell her why I had to run"

"I don't like to see you said Roza"

"I'll be fine Dimka"

"Do you want me to try and find her?"

"I wouldn't want to put you out"

"Roza" He sighed shaking his head "I told you that it's never any trouble and you never put me out. I like you and I want to help you in anyway that I can"

"I like you as well Dimka, you've done so much for me as it is"

"So is that a yes to finding Lissa?"

"Yes Dimka, I would love it if you were able to find her so that I knew she is well"

He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips and then asked if I wanted to help him start dinner. I nodded my head in agreement and after placing a bookmark where I left off, I took Dimka's outstretched hand and we walked into the kitchen together to start dinner. I wasn't sure how long it was going to take for Dimka to find Lissa, but I had a feeling that he would be able to find her. I just hoped that she was ok.

It was a couple of days since Dimka and I talked about finding Lissa, I was out in the garden looking at the flowers that were in bloom when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind, I wasn't afraid because I knew that it was Dimka by the smell of his cologna. I smiled at the feel of his arms around me and placed my hands over his.  
>We stood like that for a few minutes not talking just enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.<p>

"Roza" Dimka called breaking the silence

"Yes Dimka?"

"I found her"

"Lissa?"

"Yep, I was able to talk to her. She misses you and I've arranged for her to come here to see you"

I moved so that I was facing him "Really?"

"Yes my dorogaya Roza, she'll be here soon" I smiled and kissed him, I was falling in love with him more and more everyday. I wasn't sure if he loved me in the same way that I loved him, I knew that he liked me but would his feeling ever turn to love for me I was unsure about.

I was going to have to talk to Lissa when she got here to see what her opinions were, I could trust her with my deepest darkest secrets and I knew that she would never reveal them no matter what, to anyone. I was excited that I was going to be able to see her again, we had much to talk about. Dimka not only finding her but also bringing her here was just beyond amazing and so thoughtful of him. I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to thank him for the things that he's done for me so far.

A/N: So next chapter will be Lissa's arrival and their talk. *waves* until next time


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I only own the plot, all known characters belong to Richelle Mead

BPOV

I was anxious as hell, today was the day that I was finally going to be able to see Lissa after so many months apart. I was pacing around in the library waiting for Dimka to return, he was currently at the airport waiting for Lissa's plane to arrive. I wanted to go with him but with the airport being so big we didn't want to risk my kidnappers getting to me. Every little sound made my want to jump up and run to the door but I knew that it wouldn't be them yet because Dimka promised to text me before they arrived.

I knew that it was going to be a long wait and so I decided that a swim would help to calm me down, I took my phone and made it as loud as possible so I would know the second that Dimka texted me. Once I was changed into my bathing suit and my phone was placed on one of the lounge chairs away from the water, I dove in and swam some laps. When I was tired from swimming laps and my brain had calmed down, I floated on my back for awhile just thinking, of Lissa, of Dimitri, of who could be my kidnappers, if there was at all of possibility that they have given up and I would be able to live my life here in peace.

I had been floating for awhile when I heard my phone beeping with an incoming text; I scrambled out of the pool and raced to my phone. I read the text from Dimka telling me that Lissa had arrived safely and that they would be home in about thirty minutes. My stomach did a funny little flip when I read the word 'home'. Is this my home now, here with Dimka? Or is this just a stopping place till I knew that I'm safe and able to get a place on my own. My heart ached because I couldn't see a life anymore without Dimka in it. I shook my head, vowing to think about it more later and ran out of the pool room so that I could be changed and waiting for when they arrived.

I ran all the way to my bedroom, when I was there I pulled out some clothes and then hopped into a shower. Once I was showered and changed I went back downstairs and saw that I had fifteen minutes till they were due to arrive, I decided to make some quick sandwiches and have some drinks ready because I had a feeling that Lissa would be hungry when she got here. Once that was done, I went into the living room and tried to remain sitting and not get anxious again. Before I knew it, Dimka had texted me again saying that they were pulling up, I jumped up and ran for the door. I flung it open and waited till Dimka's car had stopped and then I raced down the stairs and over to the car, I opened the door and there in all her beautiful glory was Lissa Dragomir. She still looked the same as the last time that I seen her, she let out a squeal which was very unlike her and got out of the car and flung her arms around me.

I couldn't believe that she was standing her, she was whispering that she thought I was dead, how much she missed me and how that I was sure lucky to come across as she called him "a hunky Russian". I laughed at that and asked her if she was hungry, she told me that she was and so we walked into the house, Dimka who up until this point had remained in his car got out and called to us that he would bring in the luggage.

We thanked him and then walked into the house, I showered her where the living room was and told her to go and wait there while I got us something to eat. She nodded her head and I walked into the kitchen to get the food, when I was walking out of the kitchen, Dimitri was just coming in with Lissa's luggage, I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, thanking him yet again for doing for me, he told me that it was no trouble and that he would either be in his studio or office if we needed him, I thanked him again and walked in the living room, placed the food on the coffee table and went back for the drinks.

After Lissa had enough to eat, we began to talk, she told me to tell her everything that has happened and so I told her everything that I knew, my time running and when I met Dimitri, she was crying by the time that I was finished, I moved closer to her and wrapped her in a hug telling her that everything was going to be alright, she said that she was sorry that she hadn't been here for me and that she was never going to let me out of her life again. I told her that I didn't want the kidnappers to be after her as well, that's why I was never able to get in contact with her till now.

She nodded her understanding and when she was calmed down, I told her to tell me everything that she's been up to. Lissa told me that for the longest time, my parents question her about where I was but when she could tell them nothing they finally believed her, she told me that it wasn't the same without me around and that she grew increasingly lonelier. She also told me that she met a guy, Christian Ozera. I remembered that the Ozera's were outcast for some reason that my parents never shared with me, after Christian's parents had died. It was just his aunt and he now to carry on the Ozera line but no man was willing to marry Tasha because she was a known slut; a fact that she was proud of.

Lissa told me that Christian was nothing like his aunt that he was a sweet caring guy and he helped her to deal with my disappearance in a healthier way, she also told me that they were in love and she didn't care what her parents thought of him. I told her that I was happy that she found someone that loves her and asked when I would be able to meet him; she then told me that he was going to be arriving in the next couple of days. He wasn't able to get away with her now and that's why he wasn't here yet. I told her that I was excited to meet him.

We lapsed into silence for a bit, having some more to eat and drink, lost in our own thoughts

"So what's going on with you and Dimitri?" Lissa asked breaking the silence

"Well I like him and he likes me"

"No you don't"

"Huh?"

"I can tell that you love him" I shushed her, not knowing if Dimka was in hearing distance or not.  
>"Ah I take it you haven't told him yet" Lissa said with a knowing smile. I shook my head and she asked me why not. I told her that I wasn't sure if he felt the same for me, she snorted at that and when I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she said that she could see it in his face every time that he looked at me, that he loved me as well. I smiled letting my mind wander to the possibility that maybe he does love me as well, after a few minutes I could hear Lissa laughing at my blatant oblivious to the way that Dimka felt for me. I just stuck my tongue out at her and asked her if she wanted to see the rest of the house, she nodded her head and I took her on a tour.<p>

I showed her all the different rooms of the house and once the tour was over I showed her to her room, where her luggage was already waiting. I was about to leave so that she could take a shower before dinner when she called my name, I turned back around

"Yeah Liss?"

"Is there a place in this town to party?"

"Not in town, but if we go a little out of town there are a couple of nightclubs. Why?"

"Well I just got my best friend back and I think that we celebrate, I know that you got your own nightclub but I want to get out with other people"

"Alright sounds fun, I ask Dimitri if he wants to go as well"

"Sounds great. Hey why do you have your own nightclub in the first place?"

"It wasn't the same without" I said with a smile, which made her smile as well

I told her to get dressed and then after we eat we'll go, she told me that she will be down in a few. I nodded my head and then went in search of Dimka. I found him in his office and I told him of our plans, he said that he was up for it. A night out sounded like fun. I smiled and then left him to go and get ready myself, I was excited to be able to go out again and party with Lissa, this night was going to be great.

A/N: So next chapter will be the nightclub. Want to clear something up, I know that last chapter it said that it was beta'd but it wasn't, I didn't have time to send it to my beta because the contest that this story is entered in is about to close. This chapter is also unbeta'd, I'm going to try and get another chapter up before time runs out but there are no guarantees. *waves* until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I only own the plot, all known characters belong to Richelle Mead

BPOV

After leaving Dimka's room, I walked to mine and went to my closet and started to rifle through all my clothes trying to find something to wear. After searching for a few minutes I settled on my black leather pants and black corset with red fabric around the neck, arms and around my waist. There was also red string to do it up. I grabbed my black pumps out of my closet before I closed the door and went to get a shower. Once I was showered and dried off and got dressed after I was done I did my makeup and put on my jewelry and then went downstairs to see if anyone else was ready.

I went into the kitchen to see what I could find for dinner, as I was the first one dressed I thought it only fair that I make something. I didn't want to do anything heavy, so I whipped up a salad and made some more sandwiches. I had just placed everything on the table when Lissa walked in, she was wearing an above the knee length, strapless royal blue dress, there was a beaded design that went across her midsection. She had paired that with silver heels and gold jewelry. I told her that she looked beautiful and she told me that I did as well, she then sat down and began to eat.

Dimitri was the next to come down and he looked very hot. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white button up that he rolled the sleeves up passed his elbows. I licked my lips at the sight of him, he just smiled at me and sat down on the chair next to Lissa and started to eat. I sat down as well and once we were finished eating, we cleaned up and headed out to Dimitri's red '67 Ford Mustang, he opened the door, put down the back seat and then helped Lissa into the back, I had offered to go in the back because I had pants on and Lissa didn't but she refused. Once we were all settled into the car we took off out of town to the nightclub.

The place was already jam packed by the time that we got there, the line was long but thanks Dimitri we didn't have to wait in line. When Dimka told the bouncer his name, they admitted us in right away. I felt alive again, to be surrounded by people, have the music pumping through the speakers it was great. We went to the bar and ordered some drinks for Lissa and I; Dimka wasn't drinking seeing as he was our designated driver and then went over to the table that Dimka had reserved for us.

We just sat and drank for awhile but I wanted to dance, Dimitri told us to go and have fun, we smiled at him, down the rest of our drinks and then made our way out to the dance floor and started grooving to the music. We were laughing and having fun, I didn't realise how much I had missed this till now. Some guys started to dance with Lissa and I but we made sure that they didn't get to handsy with us, when the song came to an end they wanted to buy us some drinks but we refused saying that we already had drinks.

We made it back to the table and sure enough Dimka had drinks waiting for us, we thanked him and sat down to catch our breaths. After we finished our drinks I pulled Dimka out onto the dance floor with Lissa and I, he tried to refused but I told him that he was going to dance with us whether he liked it or not. He just laughed and finally agreed, he was a good dancer and I could tell that he was having a good time. The night was passing and I knew that soon we needed to head home, I was starting to get tired and I could see that the jet lag was starting to get to Lissa as well.

We went back to the table, Lissa and I finished off our drinks and Dimka payed the bill. I told them that I needed to use the restroom, they nodded and I got up from the table and weaved through the still dancing bodies, I entered the restroom, pleased that there wasn't a line. Once I finished I made my way out of the restroom and saw the guys that Lissa and I were dancing with before, I smiled and tried to get passed them but they were blocking the way, I was worried, I knew that I wouldn't be able to take both of them at the same time, nor that Dimka or Lissa would be able to hear me over the music.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" I asked praying that my voice didn't reveal how nervous I was

"Well Rosemarie, you could come with us quietly, I wouldn't want to make a scene or have to knock you out" the first one said

"How do you know my full name?"

"Because we've been looking for you for a long time. We were pleasantly surprised to find you living here and knew that it would be only a matter of time till we were able to get you on your own" The second replied

"You won't be able to get away with this"

"Rosemarie, no one will know that it's us that have taken you. Your little boyfriend nor your friend can see you from here, we will be long gone by the time that they realise that you are missing"

I had a look of horror on my face because I knew that they were right, Lissa or Dimitri can't see me from where we were. I had no place to escape to, I was sure that they just would have broken the door in of the women's bathroom. I was licked, there was nothing I could do. I could feel the tears streaking down my face and they only laughed. I said a silent prayer that I would be saved before they killed me but I wasn't hopeful.

A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffe, this will be the last chapter till the contest is over, so I won't be able to update for awhile *waves* until next time


End file.
